And The Times He Never Had To
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: Three times Merlin didn't/couldn't ask for help, and a few of the times he never had to. (Because every author has to do one). A bit of friend-shippy fluff, a bit of 'overprotective everyone' and general niceness. Not at all my usual crackness, though there is an element of it in there. Enjoy, and please R&R! (One-shot)


**Three times Merlin didn't/couldn't ask for help, and the times he never had to.  
Because, apparently, every fanfiction writer has to do this for at least one of their fandoms. Merlin just seemed to fit. Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Yeah, I know, not crack! Unbelievable, right?)**

* * *

Three Times Merlin Didn't/Couldn't Ask For Help...

_One..._

Merlin winced as he tightened the hasty bandage around the wound in his side. It would hold out till he got to Gaius at least.  
"Merlin?" That was Arthur. "What's the matter this time?"  
"Nothing. You just continue to hunt the defenceless animal Sire."  
"Honestly, what is it with you and hunting?"  
_The fact that _my kind _are hunted?  
The fact that it is done for_ sport_?  
The fact that_ every time_ we go hunting, something like _this _happens and you_ never _have a clue?  
_But he said none of that.  
"Nothing. It's just so boring."  
"... Boring?"  
Subject change? Check.  
Ignoring injury? Check.  
Knight catching poor defenseless animal whist we are arguing, so we can finally head back now? Check.

Merlin winced as Gaius applied the salves and bandages, before giving him his usual 'You should be more careful, but I know you won't be so I won't even bother saying it' look.  
But he wasn't going to let Merlin get away with it completely.  
"Do try and look after yourself Merlin? And no strenuous activity for at least a week."  
"That's likely."  
"I'll speak to Arthur and-"  
"No! I mean, there's no need to. I'll be fine. You done?"  
"... Yes."  
"Okay. Thanks Gaius!"  
He hopped down from the table, and jogged out, heading to the kitchens, leaving Gaius to sigh about his wards inability to put himself first once in a while...

__ Two..._

Merlin sighed. He couldn't help it.  
Okay, so his magic had been revealed... To the entire troupe of knights.  
So Morgana had just run him through with a bloody sword, of all things.  
So they were now surrounded.  
So Arthur didn't seem to care too much about the whole sorcery thing...  
And so he was bleeding out. But no help? Nobody at all?  
Of course not... They were all frozen in place like the morons they were.  
Okay then, up to him...  
With a flash of gold, Morgana was blasted back. With a_ wave_ of gold, the rest of the bandits were thrown back. With a couple of _explosions _and_ blasts o_f gold, the rest of the sorcerers had vanished, fleeing.  
And with a simply gold flame in his palm, Morgana glared at him and fled herself.  
Then he finally realized that he had lost far too much blood and sighed again...  
Bloody typical...Then he fell to the floor and everything went black...

Okay, so nothing new there then, he thought to himself, as he woke up staring at the ceiling of Gaius' rooms. And he groaned, and, realising that everyone knew of his magic anyway, let a wave of it run through his body, taking away all of his aches and pains.  
Huh... He'd never succeeded in doing that before.  
Ah well, maybe it was because he really didn't care about hiding his magic his time?  
"Merlin!? You're awake!"  
Merlin groaned as he sat up, running a hand though his hair and shrugging to the excited Gwaine.  
"Apparently... "  
"You feeling okay?"  
Nope... Well, not before the magic, now he felt fine.  
"Never better."  
"Sarcasm?"  
"Magic."  
"Ah... Cool."  
"Cool?"  
"Yep. Oh, and Leon said could you help the knights train against it? Ya know, when you're feeling better. Oh, and about the tavern? The knights said they would empty it if they have to, coz they want to see you drunk."  
"They?" He raised an eyebrow, and Gwaine shrugged sheepishly.  
"Okay, _I _do. But _they agreed_!"  
"Gwaine!" Arthur was rolling his eyes as he leant against the door frame. "There is this thing called breathing space? And Peace and Quiet?"

Merlin gave a show of confusion.  
"What is this Peace and Quiet you speak of?"  
"Hmm... I suppose the question is warranted, after everything Gaius told us you've been up to over the last few years."  
"You mean saving your ass every other day? Trust me, they never attack quietly... Or rather, they do... Then I can never defeat them quietly. Must be an innate dramatic streak or something."  
Gwaine shook his head and head out.  
"Far too many big words floating around in here... See ya later all powerful magic man!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the flourishing bow, Gwaine gave as he left, and flipped himself around so he could stand up, before flexing his shoulders. Then winced.  
"Damn, did I fall on my right shoulder again?"  
"Again?  
"Yep... It's the right... Always the right... Hey, got any food? I'm hungry."  
"... Okay, who are you, and where is Merlin."  
"Prat."  
"Idiot."  
"Dollop-head."  
"... Air brained fool."  
"Impressive. Dingle-twerp."  
"Dingle twerp? Ass..."  
"Don' make me give you ears again!"  
"That was you!?"  
"Nope. A Goblin. But I found the voice funny so I let you keep it for a day."  
"Why you- GET BACK HERE MERLIN!"  
Merlin was grinning as he raced down through the castle, Arthur hot on his tail and calling for Merlin's immediate tripping up.  
Like hell.  
The servants all leapt out of the way, calling good morning after him, which he cheerfully returned, and caught a fresh bread roll one of them threw to him, shouting a thank you.  
Just like any other day...  
_

_Three..._

"Merlin"  
"I'm fine! Help Arthur!"  
The attack from Morgana's forces, and the various creatures she had under her control, had taken Camelot by surprise, and, if it wasn't for Merlin's wards, they would not have been able to evacuate the townspeople or come up with a plan... And they would not have been able to stop the creatures before they entered Camelot. As it was, they were fighting them just outside...  
The knights were in several tight knit groups, trying to fight there way out of the creatures that surrounded them, and Merlin scowled as he blasted yet another back.  
There were just too bloody many...  
Unless...  
Okay, so Kilgarrah was to far away to be of any help, but could his dragon-lord abilities inpact so many Wyverns? Only one way to find out...  
He was surprised that his plan actually worked, and his instruction, in the dragon-tongue, to _'Leave and return to your place of rest!' _actually had them flying off.  
One even licked him on the hand before flying away.  
Then he focused on the weaknesses of the other animals.  
Serkets... Didn't really like fire?  
One wall of fire had them scuttling away.  
"Merlin! Wildrreon and sunlight!" This was Leon, who had seen what he was doing.  
Merlin nodded, and a huge ball of light lit up the night, coming from his palm, which had the creatures tunnelling away to avoid the light.  
Okay, so they would have to clear out the catacombs, but they could do that later and they didn't have to worry about it now...  
Cockatrice!? Really!? Damn it...  
Thunder and storms!  
Merlin blasted a few creatures back, and ran across to Leon, Arthur and Gwaine.  
"I'm going to all a storm. That should get rid of the Cockatrice. So be prepared for it..."  
They nodded, and Merlin started to whip up a wind.

In a few moments, there was a full force storm over Camelot, and the faster than natural flashes of lightning and claps of thunder as well as the pouring rain and high winds had the Cockatrice running back to the cover of the forests.  
Merlin waited for a few more minutes, then let it fall, leaving the stillness of the night that was there before the attacks...  
And leaving Morgana with only a few sorcerers at her side and a few dozen men.  
Leaving the men to the others, Merlin focused on shields and blasting at the sorcerers, even as Morgana backed away, calling upon her last resort.  
She refused to retreat from Camelot this time...  
Several minutes later, the sorcerers were all either unconscious, not moving or had fled, and Arthur and the others had dispatched or trussed up all of the other men.  
Then they all cursed as Morgana's last ally arrived.  
Merlin, however, unlike the others, took a step forwards instead of a step back, speaking into her mind.  
_Aithusa... This is not right...I can help you...  
My lady is in need of my aid!  
She has tried to take what is not rightfully hers...  
Not as she tells it...  
She lies... She has lied, and killed, and tortured and sent this land into the chaos of war... This is not the way to go. Magic has returned. You can be free...  
And My Lady?  
She will have to pay for her crimes...  
NO!  
Listen! Listen... I cannot let her go with the knowledge that she will harm others...  
I could convince her!  
Destiny says otherwise little one...  
Give me my voice, Lord...  
I- I will try..._

Aithusa padded over, snapping to keep the other's away, and Merlin rested a hand on her snout, closing his eyes.  
After a few moments, they few open and his eyes flashed a familiar gold.  
It took several minutes, but his repetition of his healing chant finally began to have some effect.  
Calling on Aithusa's own magic, he increased the flow into it, and finally released the magic as Aithusa's body seemed to give a magical snap.  
Merlin blinked as he stepped back, and realised that, not only had her voice been healed, but also her stunted wings and other malformations.  
She blinked, as if to get used to the sensation, then bowed.  
"Thank you, Lord..."  
Her voice rang with a crystal clarity, and Merlin grinned, before nodding back.  
"Go and Try, Aithusa... But know that I cannot allow this to continue beyond tonight... Magic itself has turned against the darkness in this land..."  
He backed up to the others, raising an eyebrow until they dropped the stares and gormless looks, and turned to see if the young dragon could change Morgana's fate...  
She couldn't.  
Morgana gave a cry of rage, blasting at the Dragon, who hissed and flew to the skies, sending Merlin a sorrowful look.  
_I was wrong...  
__I wish you had been right...  
__So do I, Lord... Do you know where I can find the elder?  
__He is on his way.  
__I shall wait..._

Morgana glared at Merlin, and threw everything she had into a full frontal blast at him.  
It was bloody hard to shield against, he had to give her that much. But after a few moments, he drew it into a ball of energy, added his own to it, and threw it to her, wrapping her in a magical cocoon of blue and gold.  
After a few minutes, it broke apart, and she fell to the floor, screaming as she tried to use magic and failed.  
"Your magic has rejected you, Morgana. You will never harm another being again..."

Merlin scanned the wreckage outside Camelot, as Morgana was taken away, and was about to start clearing and healing when twos sets of wing-beats sounded.  
"Most impressive Young Warlock... Though I do recall telling you you were only one side of the coin. And one side should always work in harmony with the other. You do not have to do everything alone Merlin."  
"I know... But it just seems easier this way. And I don't do everything alone-"  
"You will see Young Warlock... For now, I have much to teach the youngling. Not least, how to use this new voice of hers..."  
Merlin grinned as they both took off, before turning to help in the field, and wondering just what Kilgarrah had meant...

* * *

Only a _Few_ of The Times He Never Had To...

Merlin blasted at one of the sell-swords, and was about to spin and blast the one attacking him when the incoming sword-blade was blocked by Leon's. Leon promptly dispatched the man, and the two shared a nod before the battle continued.  
Whoever was it that said that Merlin had to do everything on his own?  
_

Merlin yelped as he stumbled, the armour in his hands threatening to topple, when Gwen suddenly appeared beside him, grabbing the few pieces that were falling.  
"Here, let me help."  
"The Queen? Carrying armour?"  
"Merlin..."  
"Warning heeded. But I can do this with mag-"  
"But I want to help."  
She kept up her stubborn expression until Merlin used magic to open the doors, and took the pieces from her, stacking them in Arthur's quarters.  
"Cheers."  
"No Problem. You know we're all happy to help."  
She swept off and Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
Help? What was his help they all so fondly spoke of?  
_

Merlin glared at Arthur, as they rode through the forest.  
"You're such an ass..."  
"Stale old insults Merlin..."  
"But still enough to annoy you- LOOK OUT!"  
He stopped the arrows in mid-air, as they hurtled towards the knights, but the action caught him off balance.  
He was just about to fall from the horse when a firm hand pulled him back up, and he was met with Gwaine's grinning face.  
"Good thing some of us are lookin' out for ya, because you never seem to."  
Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled at him, letting them take over rounding up the bandits.  
Huh... felt nice not to have to do everything himself with _regards to_ himself...  
In fact, it was also fun to simply smirk at bandits and make them cringe and almost cry. Who would have thought it?  
___

Merlin grimaced as he hobbled up the stairs to Gaius' rooms. He had sprained his ankle as he went to dodge a few kids running around a corner, and his magic was rather slow working on those kind of injuries, meaning he would greatly appreciate one of Gaius' salves.  
Now he just had to get up the bloody stairs.  
Before he was a quarter of the way up, however, he found one of his arms being slung over a broad shoulder, as Percival appeared next to him. Despite all of his complaints against it, he was promptly half aided, half carried up the staircase and unceremoniously dumped onto the bench.  
Percy then gave him a wide grin, patted him condescendingly on the head, and walked out whistling, ignoring Merlin's glare and protests that he was not a baby and did not have to be carried like one.  
Gaius chose to look at it differently, and smiled to himself as he realised that the task of looking out for his ward no longer solely rested with him.  
_

Merlin was whistling cheerfully as he refilled the water-skins, trying to ignore the fact that there were over twenty of them to do. He liked to do these kinds of things by hand, because otherwise magic would kind of lost it's meaning and amusement, in his opinion anyway, but that didn't mean that some things weren't tiresome.  
Then he blinked as one was taken out from below his hand, and he raised an eyebrow to Elyan, who simply shrugged as he turned to help fill them.  
"Looked like you needed a hand."  
Merlin blinked, then grinned.  
"Appreciated."  
"Any time."  
_

Merlin grinned as he stepped back, tired yet with a flourish, to let Arthur finish the job with the creature, giving him a chance to lean against a tree, take out his water-skin, and have a quick rest.  
Hmm... So maybe it wasn't _just _the little things he didn't mind having a hand with.

* * *

**They don't need to be huge gestures. Even the small ones help to reflect their friendships, wouldn't you say?  
Hope you all enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think :)**

**Till Next Time!**

**Raven xx**


End file.
